The Cell Biology Learning Resource (CBLR) will provide high school and college students with a better means of learning cell biology through an immersive and interactive multimedia environment. Using novel visualization technologies, the CBLR will enhance the educational experience by enabling the first- ever exploration of cells and their internal structure in three dimensions. This resource will feature a library of computer- reconstructed cells and time-lapse recordings of cell dynamics, all of which may be explored from a typical personal computer using standard Internet visualization tools. A fully-integrated hypertext-driven reference volume provides convenient access to information. Interactive student discovery exercises and simulated laboratory experiments will stimulate active learning and provide an introduction to cell biology research. A bifurcated user path makes the CBLR a useful tool for both beginning and advanced students. The Phase I effort comprises the testing of novel visualization techniques and the three- dimensional reconstruction of living cells. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Successful completion of Phase III research will yield an educational product suitable for distribution to educational markets via the Internet and DVD/CD-ROM. Other applications include specialized software titles (e.g. immunology and oncology-related) for student, health care professional and patient education; educational films; museum exhibits; licensing of derived artwork; and establishment of an on-line cell library.